The number of subscribers using telecommunications networks and the number of services available across such networks has created an enormous volume of data traffic. In 10 Gbps networks and beyond, user plane traffic volume is enormous and presents a challenge for an effective network monitoring system. Network operators need to monitor multiple hops of the same session to troubleshoot the network and to pinpoint which node or link on the network is creating a problem. Even if a network monitoring system can monitor traffic on all legs of the network, the network operator would quickly be overwhelmed by the huge traffic volume. The network monitoring system must be capable of presenting the user plane data to network maintainers so that actionable information is readily available and understandable so that a high level of network availability is maintained.